bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tinni
Re: Volume Summary Project It was nothing, I'm glad the project is done^^ DeliManjoo 01:17, April 1, 2010 (UTC) April Featured Article Hey I think Rangiku won this time around given every eligible character had one vote and by procedure Yyp and myself breaking the tie voted for her. Would you happen to have a the picture necessary to put up for her or could you find one. You seem good at that.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 15:13, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Poll Ok second thing Im usually more component about writing code but I am having an issue. Im trying to create a poll on the main page and its to take up the empty space on the right side under the manga and anime updates. Now I know how to get it over there and initially create it but a normal poll extends past the confines of the box its in and i cant figure out how to keep it in.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:01, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Template:Mainpage/Poll, and the code for making it appear on a page is: --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 08:53, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re: Referencing Project Ironically, I actually have a reason for my inactivity this time around. My computer has a virus on it, so it may be a while before I can actively offer my support again (I'm on my gf's laptop XP). I actually like your idea. Back when I was working on Pesche's article, I found that I had essentially redone the entire article, without really meaning to; the history had been missing, and it was laden with inaccurate information. I fixed it as best as I could and referenced it; I believe this follows the ideal behind your proposal perfectly, so I have no problem with co-leading the expanded project with you. It would surely make the work less daunting, and editing articles without having to reference every single edit (the general "article improvement" bit) would allow me to do more than I have done lately. Mohrpheus 22:56, April 3, 2010 (UTC) About the Gotei 13 editing GeneralRidley here. You recently undid my revisions to the Gotei 13 page. Your message said that I shouldn't make things up. I just wanted to let you know that I did not make the information I placed into the article up. It was based on sound evidence. I will give you my explanations... please, I only want a little of your attention. My edit on squad 6 specific duties: "The 6th division acts as the police force of the soul society. Members of the 6th squad are responsible for the arrest and capture of known criminals; from the small offenders to large offenders including deserters, Ryoka, or other such terrorists." Reasoning: It was Byakuya and Renji that arrested Rukia while in the world of the living. Byakuya also stated to Karia in the anime-only Bount arc, that besides the fact Rukia was injured he expressed that it was his duty to destroy all of the Soul Society's enemies. Which is techinically what all Shinigami strive for, but Byakuya says it as if that was his job. Byakuya also expresses his obsession with the law to Ichigo after he defeats him in battle, and that he vowed to his parent's grave that he would uphold the law. Thus pushing the idea that they are law enforcers. My edit on squad 10 specific duties: "The 10th division acts like the Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) for the soul society. Often disseminating information gathered by the Stealth Force, or investigating and gathering intelligence themselves. The captain of the 10th division doesn't truly need to be an expert in combat, but have excellent skills of deduction. The current captain, Toshiro Hitsuguya, doesn't seem to be as powerful as the other captains, but has a tendancy to analyze everything." Reason: Quite often does Toshiro's findings get passed along to the other captains in the form of what the messenger's call "intelligence signed by both captian Hitsuguya, and Head Captain Yamamoto." One instance being the supposed murder of Souske Aizen. Toshiro also disseminated information gathered by the Stealth Force concerning the Bounts on a number of occasions after they had arrived in the Soul Society. He also personally entered the world of the living (along with Rangiku) himself to gather more info on the arrancars there. I also can tell that his powers are not as strong as a typical captains by the fact his Bankai practically has a time limit as expressed by the ice flowers floating over his head. My edit on squad 12 specific duties: "The 12th Division's basic duty is to act as the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. Members are tasked with research and collection of data and samples. The current captain is the President of the R&D Institute, who also has authority over much of the Soul Society's confidencial archives." Reason: The previous entry worded it as if the 12th division doesn't do anything, and are only the R&D as kind of a side note. When in fact the fact that division 12 practically IS the R&D makes them sound more important. I didn't edit that content there, I merely re-worded it. I also remember when Shunsui asked Mayuri for access to the archives the R&D department had on Bounts. And Kurotsuchi explicitly stated that he alone has access to that particular piece confidential information as the Bounts were created by a much older form of R&D headed by Ran Tao (I think I spelled her name wrong). He also had access to some information on Quincies as expressed within the very same arc. I know that this is from an anime-only arc and not the manga, but there are certainly other instances on this wiki where such a matter occurs as well. Conclusion: I wouldn't add "made up" information; I'm not the kind of person to do that. I don't go around trolling on wikipedia pages for laughs. I base what I know from sound evidence. For instance I also had a theory that Shunsui's division was in charge of the Soul Society's library. But I had no proof, and it would be contradictory that if he were, that he would ask Mayuri for information on Bounts, when Ukitake found much information on them himself within the library. So I didn't add that. I'm not that stupid. That being said, I thought it was the purpose of a wiki for people to share their experience to the populus. For example, articles found on a video game wiki will often give tips or advise based on the editor's experience playing the game. Does that mean that that method is the only method the player reading that advise should take? No. But it IS experience shared by someone else, and the reader can take what he read with a grain of salt and either follow the advise, or not, this is wikipedia after all. I understand your desire for accuracy, but at the same time, you don't want to be underinformative to your audiance. Please show more empathy. When I was curious what the functions of division 8 really were and decided to look them up, I was hoping that someone on wikipedia at least had a theory. And I found it shocking that there was so little information to be found even on the other divisions. Certainly somebody else has come to the same conclusion I did about division 10 being the Intelligence branch. I'm going to re-post my edits... please don't write them off as insignificant... thanks GeneralRidley 03:12, April 4, 2010 (UTC)GeneralRidleyGeneralRidley 03:12, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Translation & Grammar Hey. I talked it over with Yyp we are gonna need to Associative pages linked to the P&S Committee. One for translation that deals with all the translation conversations of the wiki. Namely we need to take the very long conversations of the Zanapkauto and Resurreccion talk pages, The imperative inflection of Japanese verbs. Obviously a new page linked directly to the committee page and we wanna bring on the best translators we have in an unofficial capacity. So rather than being actual committee members they will be associate members of a sort with a section on the committee page where the link will be located. All translation discussions can be had on the translation talk page and as far as the results of the translations will be featured on the article page. Currently the most qualified translators are of course Adam Restling and MarqFJA. Obviously they will need to be informed but its largely informal, so other then providing the translations when they can it wont be any real pressure on them. The Grammar thing i think is something along the similar lines but in the article page there will be a listing of pages needing grammar checks and those completed and required for normal review. I had already talked to Godisme about it he has gone out to recruit others through one of his blogs and has started in the past couple of days already. Just another informal association. These pages would add to helping the site and organizing the efforts. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 06:49, April 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Improvement Project What I was referring to is that the referencing project specifically stated that in its operations and the articles where listed as marked for overhaul. When you moved it you changed or removed all of it. As far as expanding content it goes along with overhauling it, yes it would make it easier but for the most part it doesn't change the fact that it needs overhaul. None of the admin where was aware of the change in format (as far as i know) on that part so, we wouldn't want to go to the page and delete someone's work entirely under the assumption that it was incorrect. Thus why it was confusing as to what it was doing on the project. Its the second time you felt you had to explain though it would have been easier if the situation was explained earlier or kept as it was previously on the old project.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 07:04, April 4, 2010 (UTC) We had this conversation about the overhauled pages before so I know it was understood regardless if you cared to follow it or not. All the general editing can be done after its overhauled if it is felt that it is required. What Im saying is you knew it was up to be overhauled and when it got to that point that work done could easily end up all gone, hence wasting someone's time and effort. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 07:46, April 4, 2010 (UTC) The whole page is gone through and overhauled in one way or another. Just because someone did work and regardless of if its right its just as likely to be deleted and to start from scratch as it is to leave it there. Sometimes its left and expanded on and sometimes its lacking and in error. Your making the whole committee thing out to be a personal dislike for it. My issue has only been the mark for overhaul pages not anything else. Most of the articles dont get overhauled. There have been plenty of the reference project pages still containing speculative information, lack of reference, lack of information in plot content and formats in organization that is incorrect. This is in general and while work is done on these pages alot of theses issues are not addressed requiring a revision to fix. If the improvement pages work on these things then that would greatly help. I never said nothing about shutting anything down, all i said is that its far easier to leave the marked for overhaul pages alone until they are overhauled and let necessary general editing if required done to them after the fact.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 15:32, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Well I guess that goes in hand in hand with why you take it personal when I tell you to certain pages are up for overhaul and need to remain untouched, regardless of how long it takes. It will get done and if you choose to have others possibly waste their time it is your choice. Unless under threat of losing integrity or in the middle of overhaul a page doesn't need to be locked. Pages where being overhauled with no issue way before the reference project and I didn't impede on you doing any of the Volume project pages the way you chose to and i initially told you the issues with the reference project was only for overhauling issues. Now that its been changed to improvement with you involved, its a constant argument. This was simple issue that i handled with the only user doing work on the one page. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 15:56, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Gin I see you too are a massive Gin fan.... i couldn't help but hear rumours about the upcoming chap not boding well for him, i hope this is only a trick by Kubo, but if not i just wanted to let you know that i shall be sharing the pain! GinIchimaru Gin was so cute when he released his Bankai I wanted to give him huggles... but then I remembered he's a sadistic lunatic. I don't see why everyone hates Gin's Bankai, I mean its simple but that doesn't make it any less dangerous. But, from the look on Gin's face I don't think he has taken the fight seriously. Plus Kubo's backgrounds this week were awesome! --Lemursrule 01:30, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes I just saw your "Associate Box" message on the Translation Corner. Thank you very much. BTW, is there a list of standardized "This user is a 'X Character' fan"/"This user supports 'X Group'" Userboxes that are specific to this wiki? Because I can't seem to find it through the site's search engine, nor do I know where to manually look for it. MarqFJA 16:53, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I saw that category, but it seemed a bit... lacking in content, I suppose. So how do I create my own User Box? MarqFJA 17:19, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks a bunch for the assist! ^^ MarqFJA 23:42, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:Yes I do. I was just applying a similar scenario and offering a solution, as well as my opinion. If this is in anyway a problem, then I'd like to apologize for my apparent short-sightedness, Tinni-''sama''. Maggosh 20:56, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Gin question Hi, I noticed you're very knowledgeable about when/whether things happened in Bleach. Isn't it true that after Gin defects somebody asks Rangiku how she feels about her classmate's defection, her classmate being Gin? I remember something of the sorts, but then again during TBTP Gin is already a seated officer in the 5th division, and his encounter w/ Rangiku happens after that. I'm a bit confused. [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 21:02, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you, yes it did help clear thing up. I just thought Gin only met with Rangiku when he was already an officer, and I didn't know they lived and traveled together. Kinda starnge that their partnership broke while other partnerships that began before joining Gotei 13 lasted to this day (Kenpachi/Yachiru, Ikkaku/YUmichika, Rukia/Renji). I guess Gin knew she wouldn't follow him in betrayal. [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 04:12, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Tinni, is there any big deal with having rollback?, I've heard it just lets you revert in one click, unlike for normal users who have to click it twice. Is that it? --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) 18:03, April 13, 2010 (UTC) New OP and ED AMAZING! If you have not watched then you must. Also the censoring on Harribel was acceptable, it actually looked normal, It was how I imagined it would look. Plus Chad as Rocky, Nel, Hiyori, Mashiro, the little rascals, Tosen as Michael Jackson, and more. ED big shout out to American pop culture. --Lemursrule 22:09, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes Hey I know youve thrown together a few userboxes just for the sake of proportion do you think we can do a uniformed streamlined size. so they are so fat and boxy. Just an appearance thought. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 11:19, April 15, 2010 (UTC) well if you could work something out or i will. it doesnt matter who really.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 09:25, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:Image Policy All right sorry I'll be sure to do that from now on. TheDevilHand888 14:22, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Photo editing Tinni, you said you were good at editing images right? --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- 19:42, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I remembered it wrong, you had said you like making posters, not that you were good at editing photos, I was gonna ask if you could combine a couple of images for Sado's article. --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- 22:14, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay, it's these two. It's the Brazo Derecha del Gigante's 3rd form. --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- Thanks Tinni, It's awesome. --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- 15:08, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:Trivia Sorry, won't happen again. --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- 00:20, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Redirect Is "Muramasa" supposed to redirect to the zanpakuto section on Koga Kuchiki's page, or is this unintentional? --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- 13:55, April 17, 2010 (UTC)